


Playing With Fire

by KisekiMa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith has many bodyguards, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anti-Hero, Cloud is here to suffer, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Sephiroth has a plan, Sephiroth is a pyromaniac, Sephiroth with guns, Vincent and Sephiroth travel together, Zack Fair Lives, Zombies, different Jenova, guns with names, it will either save them or kill them all, wake up Lucrecia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisekiMa/pseuds/KisekiMa
Summary: Sephiroth didn’t like to be lied to. He didn’t like to be fooled with, used or robbed. And his enemy happened to do to him every single thing from that list.AU where Sephiroth, after being stabbed by Cloud in Nibelheim, flees rather than falls into the reactor… only to discover that his ‘Mother’ betrayed him.Even if he needs to set Nibelheim ablaze again. Even if he needs to burn the world to reach his goal, he will.Sooner or later traitors will pay.





	1. White Feathers, Black Feathers

 

_He was told once that wings are for miserable people, who desire freedom, but cannot have it for themselves. Back then he didn’t suspect it to be so true._

 

* * *

 

_“How can you even call yourself a SOLDIER?”_

Angeal said something more. Zack was sure about it, but couldn’t understand the words. He reached out his hand, begging his mentor to wait, but Angeal did not listen. He seemed visibly displeased… and probably was right about it.

Everything turned white, and when Zack opened his eyes again, there was blissful nothingness around him. Then… clouds  appeared. And water, crystal clear and suspiciously calm.

Like he was not about to wake up ever again.

For a while Zack thought that he has died already, the stillness of his mental landscape was unbearable. After a moment, long as eternity itself, a single white feather fell from the sky. Slowly, calmingly. Right before his nose.

“Lend me those wings of yours, Angeal…”

_So I can get out from this madness._

He was told once that wings are for miserable people, who desire freedom, but cannot have it for themselves. Back then he didn’t suspect it to be so true.

More feathers fell from the sky, but those were dark, strangely heavy. He felt uncomfortable with so many of them around, overwhelmed by their perfect blackness.

“Zack? Hey, Zack!”

Was it another dream or someone really was calling his name? The voice sounded familiar, yet unreal, muffled, like coming from another dimension rather than through the glass.

“Zack! Can you hear me?”

_Wait... what glass? So it’s not a weird dream? What am I doing inside a tank?!_

He quickly abandoned such stupid thoughts. It was easy to just let go, to sink into the white nothingness and drift forever in the pool of Mako. As a failed experiment, useless and disappointing, he has nothing else to do anyway, right?

It was alright to let go.

Alright except Angels’ scolding face. And except that voice – importunate, sharp, decisive. Commanding. Zack felt almost like back in the military, like nothing weird had ever happened. Like Nibelheim and Hojo had never happened…

**“First class SOLDIER Zack Fair! What are you waiting for? Wake up and report!”**

It took effort to open his eyes again. Zack made it somehow, but then blinked, in deep shock, seeing the last person he expected to meet here.

Those green cat eyes were unmistakable – the way they were glowing in the underground laboratory almost made Zack shiver. The memories from the reactor were like a slap in the face, which clearly helped the man wake up completely. Painful method, for sure, but surprisingly effective.

“Se… phirot?” – he tried to ask, almost swallowing Mako in the process. _Is that really you?_

His confusion was more than justified. The former legend of SOLDIER supposed to be dead for… Zack had no idea, how long actually, but… well… long. Sephiroth had been stabbed badly in the back and left to die in the JENOVA chamber, Zack had witnessed it before he fainted.

Yet the man, who once burnt Nibelheim to the ground, was standing here, in front of Zack’s tank. Alive. A little paler than usual, maybe, visibly tired as well. Zack has never seen Sephiroth with under-eye bags before. Or wearing a standard SOLDIER uniform and with his long, gorgeous hair braided so tightly it could easily be hidden under the helmet.

Was that really Sephiroth? Where was his awesome coat? Where was his ridiculously long sword? And why the madman, who attacked his own men, came back to one of Shin-Ra’s shady facilities in the first place?

Zack sighed mentally. He would never find the answers if he stays inside the tank. His mouth moved again, forming a silent request.

It seemed that he’s been understood. The former Silver General smirked in response, something similar to satisfaction flickered in his eyes.

And then the glass shattered to pieces.

 

* * *

 

Tifa frowned and stopped working for a while, disturbed by the news. She looked accusingly at the radio, as if the poor device was to blame for all recent troubles.

Since the… incident… in her hometown, people whispered about a strange disease. Media described infected patients as unnaturally aggressive towards each other. Other sources, less legal ones, spoke of the abnormal paleness of the infected, their immunity to pain, even if their limbs were cut off, and inability to communicate.

“Shin-Ra and their dirty secrets,” Tifa muttered angrily under her breath.

She knew that the company was to blame, even if some things remained uncertain after more than a year of investigation. Especially that mysterious man in black, who kept showing up in random places right before – or after – strange accidents. Something blew up, someone got killed during unexpected raid of monsters, entire villages fell ill all of a sudden… Either no one lived to tell the story, or the ones responsible effectively blocked any possible sources of information.

Tifa frowned again, remembering all the reasons she hated the cursed corporation so much.

Luckily, there were people who cared, and they were not going to let Shin-Ra do as it pleases.

 

* * *

 

 

Coughing painfully on the wet floor, Zack needed a moment to focus on the surroundings. He didn’t know what he expected Sephiroth would do after freeing him, but was surprised anyway when the man knelt near Zack and… sniffed him. Almost like a dog, searching for something.

“Hmmm.”

Whatever Sephiroth wanted to find, clearly wasn’t there, because he quickly lost interest and walked to the other side of the laboratory. When he got there, something crashed with terrible noise. More than once.

“What are you doing?” Not a quite intelligent question in such circumstances, to be honest. Cursing his own head and useless muscles, Zack looked up to the general and saw complete destruction.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Well… it was, maybe? Sephiroth was busy destroying the lab’s equipment, crushing it with his bare hands. Almost like a child, frustrated to the point of bringing doom to everything within his reach.

“Ok. But why?”

“Because destroying Hojo’s playground is a duty. And pleasure.” The silver-haired avatar of ruin sighed in annoyance. “Bastard is lucky enough to be absent today.”

Zack didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t find that ‘scary vibe’ which had surrounded the former general inside the reactor. What felt strange about him back then seemed long gone. The black-haired First still wouldn’t dare call such man ‘sane’, but all Sephiroth’s madness (and hatred, not so well-hidden behind his cold stare) was directed elsewhere. At least for now.

It’s not that he forgave the man. How could he, after all he’s done to Tifa, Cloud and lots of innocent people? But he wasn’t in a position to judge him either. At least until he finds out what’s actually going on.

Zack watched in stunned silence how Sephiroth grabs a sword – a standard SOLDIER blade – and kills Jenova-infected monsters created by Hojo. With a grimace of utter disgust on his face, he kept methodically cutting off their heads, leaving none alive.

After finishing this unpleasant task, the silver warrior walked up to the last tank. Cloud was floating inside, seemingly sleeping. His innocent face looked almost angelic.

Sephiroth broke the glass without a word and sniffed the blond trooper, like he did with Zack moments ago. An ugly grimace on his face couldn’t mean anything good.

“What the…!” Operating mostly on instinct and adrenaline, Zack rushed to the general. Somehow he managed to stop the blade on time. “Stop it, Sephiroth! I can’t let you kill Cloud. Burning his home wasn’t enough for you?! Why are you doing this anyway? Because he stabbed you or what?”

“Oh?” Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and gave Cloud a curious look. “So this is the one?”

“You… didn’t remember?”

The star of SOLDIER ignored the question and returned to examining Cloud. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but abandoned the idea, alarmed by the noise in the corridor. He immediately proceeded towards the door, always ready to fight, just like Zack remembered.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” The spiky-haired First couldn’t hold the raging emotions in check anymore. “First rampaging through Nibelheim and talking to some alien’s head, now showing up from nowhere like nothing has ever happened! I don’t even know if I should thank you or kill you, and you’re acting like I’m not worth to be given an explanation!”

“Zack.” Sephiroth cut off this tirade, again sounding like a commanding officer. He clearly took advantage of his companion’s SOLDIER instinct. “I have no time, so focus. There’s a secret passage behind that shelf.” He gestured towards one of the walls. “I left a tanked motorcycle near the exit. Some guards will try to stop you, but there are also Turks who will help you. No matter what happens, do not let anyone bite you. If you really insist on taking that… Cloud… with you, you should at least gag him, just in case. Go straight back to Midgar and protect the Cetra.”

“C-cetra?” The black-haired SOLDIER blinked, genuinely surprised. It was far too much info to process at once.“What Cetra?”

Sephiroth winced, like after hearing a very bad joke.

“I assume it’s Mako poisoning, but **FOCUS, Zack**! Don’t waste time, go straight to Midgar and **protect** **the Flower Girl** at all cost.”

With those words, he took out a strange looking gun from a holster on his belt and left, slamming the door behind him.

For a moment Zack only stood there, like a complete idiot, wondering if he has ever seen Sephiroth using a gun before. When the sounds on the corridor became violent, he finally sobered and rushed to Cloud.

“Come on, buddy. I’m not sure what’s going on but…” He sighed, picking up the still unconscious blond. “Mad or not, he’s right about one thing, Cloud. Let’s get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

Seraph was singing in his left hand, breathing fire like a six-winged dragon. In his right hand Cherub tried hard to not be left behind, emitting deathly missiles and covering its owner with protective spells.

Sephiroth smiled to himself as he cleared the wave of infected guards and lab’s staff. He still missed Masamune, but his new toys proved themselves useful as well.

Seraph was his favorite one so far. This little beast, with six ornamental wings carved on its barrel, infused with the fire materia, could easily rival some of Genesis’ offensive spells. Wherever the red-haired First was hiding now, he would be probably insanely jealous.

Sephiroth’s little diversion inside the manor was going smoothly, but nothing could prepare him for the chaos outside. It seemed that damn Hojo repopulated the village, using only specimens injected with Jenova cells. Now, triggered by the appearance of an unexpected guest, the disease took them over them, ordering to gather and seek prey.

“The Reunion Theory, huh?” Sephiroth muttered with disgust, heading back inside. There was no need to bother about living enemies anymore - all he had to do was to shoot several times into the crowd of growling beasts, luring them to the mansion. “You pitiful imitation of a scientist…”

Not that the rest was any better.

To proceed with his plan, Sephiroth needed to find a competent scientist – someone, who could at least get close to the level of Professor Gast. For the last few months he’s been travelling from one laboratory to another. Additionally, he destroyed every single Jenova-infected creature he had encounter in the way. His list of Shin-Ra experimental facilities ran thin recently, but none of the microbiologists who used to work there seemed capable or willing enough to help.

They certainly deserved miserable death which found them in the end.

So the silver-haired SOLDIER found himself in Nibelheim again, and he had mixed feelings about it. Anger was the most dominant one – a barely controllable wrath at Shin-Ra, at the creature who dared to call himself ‘Professor’ and at the shameless impostor, who pretended to be Sephiroth’s Mother.

Getting rid of Hojo would make a nice final of this trip, but there were more urgent matters. Sephiroth didn’t like to be lied to. He didn’t like to be fooled with, used or robbed. And his enemy happened to do to him every single thing from that list.

Trying to suppress the raising anger, the former general returned to the dungeon, where he stopped before a creepy looking door.

“I do not remember this place,” he noticed dryly.

Is it really strange? Someone was literally screaming inside his head back then, so loud that Sephiroth didn’t even notice the lies Hojo had fed him…

Wasting no more time, the former general opened the door with a key, which he took from one of the dead staff members found on the first floor, and swiftly slid inside. His eyes worked as fine as ever in the darkness, so he took a quick look around... and winced, disgusted.

Sephiroth found himself surrounded by coffins. In different circumstances, he would probably appreciate the subtle irony of this situation.

“The living dead outside, the dead dead inside. Great, just wonderful.”

With a sigh, he leaned on the wall, determined to wait out the commotion outside. He made enough mess for Shin-Ra dogs to have problems with recovery after his bold raid. He will get out and finish the job in the morning, when infected creatures are less active and the spying eyes of his enemy look elsewhere.

Normally he wouldn’t bother to hide - facing the danger head on seemed much more appealing to him. But for now his resources were limited, his favorite blade gone and mind forced to regularly defend itself against mental attacks. Besides, it was only a diversion to secure Zack’s escape. Finding his former subordinate, although unexpected, turned out to be a big advantage. Sephiroth gained more time to focus on his current mission rather than playing the little Cetra’s bodyguard.

He sighed, strangely sure that he will be forced to play this role anyway in the nearest future.

“ _My friend, the fates are cruel_ ,” Genesis would most likely say and the thought alone almost made the former general chuckle.

It was a sad, forced laughter, though. Because for the first time in his existence, Sephiroth felt really tired.

Maybe he should take a nap when he had a chance? Too bad that the atmosphere of this place wasn’t particularly inviting… Another small chuckle escaped Sephiroth’s throat at the ridiculously improper idea of resting in one of the coffins.

He sighed, hearing inhuman growling coming from above. It will be a pleasure to blow up the mansion in the morning, along with all of the degenerated creatures gathered inside. He should wait till more of them come, attracted by fresh corpses.

Sephiroth could already feel the excitement of heat on his skin, of raging flames and smell of smoke. Burning things proved itself to be an extremely effective method of dealing with most of his problems.

Even if he needs to set Nibelheim ablaze again. Even if he needs to burn the world to reach his goal, he will.

Sooner or later traitors will pay.

 


	2. Sin

_“Let’s say I was chasing the light but found only a big, scary shadow.”_

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take Sephiroth long to realize that he’s not alone in the creepy room, but he still blamed himself for not being alert enough. He woke up from a restless dream some time before dawn and readied his weapons.

With agility of a cat, the former general knocked off the lid of a suspicious coffin, revealing the person inside. He placed one feet on the edge of the box and pressed the gun to the forehead of a potential enemy, not giving him even a chance to move.

The stranger’s eyes opened slowly, their silent crimson met catlike green. Both men stayed in this strange position for a surprisingly long, tense moment, just staring at each other.

“You have a nice gun here,” the black-haired weirdo said, sounding almost bored.

“Not very classy for someone’s last words.”

“I don’t actually mind, you know. I got used to a coffin.”

Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed dangerously, but deep inside their aggressive green flickered something similar to amusement.

He was surprised, when he couldn’t detect infected cells. Either the stranger was free of Jenova’s influence, or managed to evolve enough to keep it dormant… No, it was something else. Another kind of mysterious power hid within him, crouching in the shadows like a barely-tamed predator, always ready to hunt.

To be honest, everything about this eccentric man seemed off to Sephiroth, from his red eyes to somehow suicidal demeanor. And if a ‘perfect monster’, like Genesis had named the fallen general that fateful day, feels uncomfortable near this red-cloaked stranger, it can’t mean anything good.

Yet the star of SOLDIER withdrew his weapon and stepped back. Not many people ever dared to speak like that to him, so he could play a little longer. He had nothing better to do till the morning - drastic methods, like blowing someone’s head off, could wait.

“What are you? Another failed Hojo’s experiment?”

The man didn’t answer, only raised up a bit on his elbows and… stared. Like he tried to know everything about Sephiroth just by looking intensively at him. Or like he needed to confirm something but lacked the courage to simply tell what he wants.

“I asked you a question,” the former general said coldly. “Well, maybe not a good one. So… who are you and why are you sleeping in such place?”

“I’m here to atone for my sin.”

The silver-haired SOLDIER winced at this explanation, visibly disappointed. The word ‘atonement’ did not exist in his vocabulary.

“What sin?”

“Of omission.”

Another meaningful pause.

“I see. But how can you possibly atone for anything by **sleeping**?” Sephiroth was not mocking him, not yet. For now he just tried to understand. “Well, it is true, that staying in this cursed manor can be consider a punishment, but… If you feel bad about doing nothing, and still insist on doing nothing... where’s logic in that?”

 Surprisingly, the red-eyed stranger seemed moved by Sephiroth’s words. No, ‘devastated’ would be a better word to describe his expression.

“Back then I thought I have no power to change anything,” he said eventually, somehow distant, like he’s just came back from a long and tiring travel through time.

“So you decided to remain useless just because you don’t know what to do?” There was something unmistakably cruel in the silver-haired warrior’s voice. “Sounds like a lame excuse of a coward.”

“I don’t expect you to understand, young as you are.” Sephiroth’s eyebrow raised doubtfully at the last remark. The man didn’t seem old, but… If Hojo is involved, anything is possible, right? Who knows how long he’s been hiding in this abandoned room. “I confined myself to a nightmare to find retribution in suffering.”

Now Sephiroth laughed at loud, and it sounded insanely bitter.

“If suffering alone could make anyone atone for anything, I would be crystal clean by now, like a newborn child!”

The red-eyed man did not react, he was only watching the former SOLDIER with that strange look on his face. No judging, no comforting. Just a cold, silent acceptance.

“What was your sin?” – he asked simply, when Sephiroth  finally shook off his unpleasant memories.

For a moment, shorter than a heartbeat, the former general hesitated. What would he lose by telling the truth to this stranger? What would he gain by not telling? Why were they even chatting, so openly and honestly, in the first place?

Although Sephiroth’s instincts kept telling him, that this man is dangerous, he somehow knew he has nothing to worry about. Not yet.

“You started speaking in riddles, so I will play your game for a while.” Sephiroth’s vicious smirk was more intimidating than playful. “Let’s say I was chasing the light but found only a big, scary shadow.”

“But you didn’t give up?”

“I was raised to be a warrior.” He shrugged. “I can go only forward.”

“Even if it will lead you deeper into that shadow?”

“I’ve already been in much worse places,” the former general replied, so matter-of-factly, that it was heartbreaking rather than scary.

A sad smile ran through Vincent’s face - an ephemeral expression that could be taken for an illusion or a wandering shade. He looked like he wanted to say something, but hesitated, alarmed by the commotion upstairs.

 Someone’s just got eaten there, no doubt.

“It must be almost dawn.” Sephiroth stretched out and checked his weapons. “You should get out of here if you have no desire to burn alive along with your coffin.”

“You’re going to just leave me be?” The man tilted his head. It was hard to read his expression through his strange cloak and long, tangled hair.

“I will gain nothing by killing you.” Sephiroth simply shrugged, having no reason to lie. “If you don’t try to stop me from burning down this place, you’re free to go.”

“To where?”

One of the guns, the six-winged fire beast, clicked meaningfully.

“That’s your problem, not mine.”

Actually, it was hard to not agree with his point of view.

 

* * *

 

 

Escaping through the tunnel was easier than expected, but Zack couldn’t know what kind of horror would wait for him outside.

Sephiroth had already withdrawn to the manor, luring the enemies inside. Zack wasn’t sure what to think of the former general’s last actions, but knew that their breakout would be a lot harder, if not impossible, without his help. The motorcycle also waited nearby, just like Sephiroth said…

Even with the weight of unconscious Cloud and their retrieved SOLDIER equipment on his shoulders, Zack sneaked to the vehicle relatively quickly. The infected seemed abnormally attracted to Sephiroth, too absorbed in their attempts to get closer to him to notice two random guys this far from the main entrance. The remaining guards, who were shooting in panic to anything that moved within their reach, also helped the fugitives pass by unnoticed.

Praising his own luck, Zack made sure that Cloud rests behind him as comfortably and safe as possible, then moved out at full speed, not ever looking back at the cursed mansion.

 

* * *

 

 

When Vincent opened his eyes, he thought that he just passed from one nightmare to another. The man, who’d waken him up, looked so much like **her** , it just couldn’t be real.

Unless it was the one, the child of that beloved woman. Their resemblance was not debatable – the same shape of face, hair, cheeks, long eyelashes, that sparkle of intellect in his gaze…

It really must have been Sephiroth, of all people, to find Vincent and disturb his slumber? A cruel twist of fate, indeed. Seemed like the embodiment of his sin has found him even in his voluntary exile.

And he was not a child anymore. How many years must have passed already?

More than twenty – Vincent concluded, shamelessly staring at the intruder. He recognized first signs of annoyance and impatient on his face, that characteristic tiny wrinkle between the eyebrows. Just like his mother’s typical expression during difficult experiments.

But doctor Crescent, even in her worst moments, had never looked so… bitter. Burnt out even. The short, but surprisingly devastating, conversation with the silver-haired man confirmed Vincent’s  worst assumptions.

Lucrecia’s son was a sinner.

He was surrounded by the scent of death, behaved like someone, who gave up all hope and lived only to achieve some unknown goal. Was it vengeance or something else? Has he abandoned his own humanity as well?

Surprisingly, even for himself, Vincent realized that he **wants to know**. If more tragedies had happened as the result of his sin, he was obliged to participate in this spectacle to the bitter end.

“I’ll go with you.”

Sephiroth turned around, not even trying to hide how surprised he is.

“That’s… sudden.” His eyes narrowed, expecting some kind of a vicious trick, and warning that betrayal and lies will be punished with painful death. “Why? I don’t need assistance.”

“And I’m not offering it. As you said before, I’m just a failed experiment, who wasted too many years lying here and remaining useless.” He shook his head, struck by simple cruelty of his own words. “And, as you also said, it’s my problem where to go. In this case, you cannot actually stop me from following you, can you?”

Sephiroth hummed, defeated by that simple logic. Or maybe he was just tired of traveling alone?

No, that would be a sign of weakness – something he couldn’t accept. He might be curious, yes, maybe bored, but not weak or needing help.

“Of course not,” he replied, as neutrally as possible. “Do as you please. Just don’t interfere with my plans.”

Vincent only nodded and landed of the edge of his coffin with one swift movement. Sephiroth needed to admit that he can’t wait to see this man in action. As a natural-born warrior, he couldn’t refrain from judging abilities of the potential rival. Possessing such agility and iron persistence in his movements, with this kind of focused gaze and quiet demeanor, the man would make a fine Turk…

With a strange smirk, Sephiroth slowly walked up to the door. Just before opening it, he froze, realizing he’d missed a very important detail.

“What’s your name?” – he asked, almost nonchalantly, with his hand on the door handle.

“Vincent. Vincent Valentine. And yours?”

“I am known under many names. But you can call me Sephiroth.”

The former general stopped, clearly waiting for… something. He expected to be recognized at last, to hear ‘Demon of Wutai’, ‘the Silver General’, ‘the Angel of Death’ or any other of his infamous titles, cried out in fear or disgust.

But the red-eyed stranger remained silent, unmoved like a rock. His calm acceptance seemed suspicious, almost like he had knew from the very beginning with whom he’s speaking.

Not sure what to think about it, Sephiroth stepped over the threshold. He’ll try to investigate it later. Now he had a job to do and he knew he will greatly enjoy it.

 

* * *

 

 

“What have I just seen?” Zack sighed painfully, trying to collect his thoughts. It was difficult as hell with some disgusting images still stuck inside his head.

Villagers hunting, assaulting and eating lab’s personnel. Villagers tearing apart guards and troopers. Freshly torn-apart personnel, guards and troopers standing up and chasing everyone around, trying to sink their teeth in the flesh…

“Wait.” Sephiroth had said that Zack cannot let anyone bite him, right? So the former general wasn’t as insane as it seems and meant exactly **that**!

Was it the reason he suggested to gag Cloud? Zack glanced quickly over his shoulder, to make sure that his passenger is still unconscious. Maybe it was better this way?

“Hey, Cloud, you’re not going to eat me, are you?” Zack chuckled awkwardly, feeling that it was not funny at all. “Sorry. Whatever they’ve done to you, I’m sure you can fight it. Just stay with me, Cloud, and everything will be alright.”

Still, one question bothered him more than the rest: how Sephiroth found out that Cloud is also infected? Just by sniffing him?

“That’s weird.” He winced, again doubting the Silver General’s sanity.

Then Zack realized that his definition of ‘sanity’ changed drastically after everything he’d seen so far. Actually, Sephiroth seemed to be like an oasis of normality in this madness: collected, pragmatic and logical as ever, clearly having a plan…

It didn’t make him any bit less scary though.

Zack shook his head and tried to focus on the road, but he couldn’t stop thinking. He wouldn’t be himself if he at least didn’t try to understand what’s exactly happening.

If this is, indeed, some kind of an infection, there must be a cure, right? And if the disease is as contagious as it looks like, how far has it spread already? Sephiroth suggested that Midgar is not safe, but what about other places?

What about Gongaga?

Zack sighed again, feeling too stupid for this mess. Too many questions without answers, too much suffering and death. He knew that memories from his crazy ride through Nibelheim will haunt him till his final days.

He was a SOLDIER, damn it! He should be at least able to defend the weak, even if they worked for Shin-Ra. Yet he witnessed the absolute annihilation of Nibelheim for the second time.

Running away isn’t something a hero would do, Zack thought. Acting like that will hardly make him worthy of wielding the sword he carried on his back. It would tarnish reputation and memory of his mentor as well. But…

He was a SOLDIER, so he also understood the importance of the task that was given to him. First: Zack had currently defenseless Cloud under his care and would never forgive himself if something bad happened to the brave blond trooper. Second: his imagination was running wild, and the vision of frightened Aerith, surrounded by a horde of the infected, was the best motivation.

Gritting his teeth, Zack sped up and left all his doubts and regrets among the dust on the road.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Cursed Village
> 
> So… Vincent is here and he’s like: Bond. James Bond. Sorry for that.
> 
> Thanks for reading (and I’m curious what You think)!

**Author's Note:**

> So… I needed change and ended up experimenting again (I blame Opera Omnia). Sorry.  
> And, of course, all characters and many motives belong to their respective owners.


End file.
